Ever so Peacefully
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Haldir and Legolas love each so much. Can Aragorn steal Legolas?
1. Default Chapter

Ever So Peacefully  
Haldir/Legolas  
Love, Sap, just a sappy story.  
  
Haldir was in the Forest of Lothlorien, looking for a certain flower that his soulmate wanted. He was overly happy that he found his soulmate a month ago. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood presented himself to Haldir. Apparently Legolas didn't want to alone anymore. Nither did Haldir, so it was a perfect match. Haldir found the flower, he chanted a spell ad when he picked it, another popped up. Haldir smiled and got on his horse, he raced back to the palace. He entered the room where Legolas had been previously. He looked around, he entered te bath house to see Legolas in the water asleep, Haldir reached in the water and took out his hand. "Ooooh! That's cold!" Haldir shouted. He got in and picked up Legolas. He wrapped Legolas up in a blanket, Legolas is shivering constantly. Haldir put Legolas in his arms, he sat on the bed. Haldir rocked Legolas back and forth, Haldir fell asleep with Legolas in his arms.   
  
Haldir awoke when he saw Legolas looking up at him and brushing Haldir's hair. "I'm sorry I scared you yesterday, I was thinking of how nice it would be to be in your arms once again..." Legolas said as he got a chill. "Maybe you should put your tunic on or I will panic. I cannot stand you cold Legolas." Haldir said with ease. Haldir sits as Legolas grabs his tunic and drops the blanket in front of Haldir. One of Haldir's guards comes in. Haldir grabs the blanket and tackles Legolas to the floor. "Ow....You're hurting me...." Legolas amitted with a cry in his voice. "What are you doin in here and without my consent?!!!?!!!" Haldir shouted at the Elf. "I'm sorry Haldir, but Lady Galadriel asks of you." The guard said. "Please knock next time!" Haldir told him. He turned his head back to Legolas. "Are you okay my Elfy?" Haldir asked playfully. "You hurt me...." Legolas pouted. "I'm sorry baby, get dressed and I'll see you later?" Haldir gave him the puppy eyes. "Okay, see you later Haldir." Legolas pouted.  
  
Haldir walked into Galadriel's chambers. He bows and looks at her. "You wish to see me Lady Galadriel?" Haldir said. "Yes, you love Legolas don't you..." She said. "Yes, with every second I live...Why?" Haldir said baffled. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is coming to visit me. I sense that Aragorn will try to steal Legolas away from you. You must not allow that....Everything is all and well with you and Legolas's love." Galadriel said. "He is mine! I will nor allow this at all!!!" Haldir shouted as he stormed out of her room.  
  
End of chapter one....  
  
Author's note: It's a very short chapter. It's very sappy. The love between Haldir and Legolas is stronger then anything.....=^.^= 


	2. Ever so Peacefullychapter 2

Ever so peacefully--Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn rode up on his horse, he got off and sneeked through the woods. "You are still making a bit of noise Man." Aragorn turned around to see Haldir. "Haldir of Lothlorien." Aragorn said. "So what brngs out here, dear Aragorn?" Haldir smirked. "I came to claim something I was too scared to claim it last time we met." Aragorn said. "Who is this creature?" Haldir was making sure it was Legolas or not. "He is a special Elf, I have heard from his father that he is here...." Aragorn said. "What? One of my guards?"Haldir asked innocently. "No, Legolas. I want him to come with me to Hobbiton, I've always felt like I was needed there..." Aragorn said sadly. "'You' were needed there. Not him." Haldir spat out with jealousy, "Getting jealous I see...." Aragorn smiled. Then Haldir sensed something, he stood still and listensed but could not hear it anymore. "What? Listening to nothing?" Aragorn asked laughing. Legolas jumped on Haldir, they both fell to the ground. Haldir rolled on top of Legolas. "You always come out on top! How come?" Legolas shouted. "Cause I 'm stronger." Haldir said as he kneeled down and embraced Legolas with a kiss. Legolas wraped his arms around Haldir's neck. It was clear to Aragorn that they were together, they were definitly using some tongue in that kiss. Aragorn thought as he watched them kiss. There was Haldir....The rude, stuck up, I-can-get-everything-I-want atittude. Aragorn just wanted to strangle his neck. Then there was Legolas.....The beautiful, nice, sexy Elf that always made him feel alive. Aragorn strayed from thought when he heard a voice. "Aragorn?" He looked down and saw Legolas looking up at him while Haldir was kissing his neck, Legolas pushed off Haldir and got up. Legolas hugged Aragorn tightly, Aragorn put his arms around Legolas. Haldir cringed his nose and he was getting red, Aragorn smiled. This time, Aragorn had to fight for what was his....Haldir jumped up and pulled Legolas off. "Legolas? Will you join me in the bath?" Haldir asked. "Sure Haldir, I would love to. You're my lover and soumate...." Legolas said as he kissed Haldir deeply. Legolas runs away to the bath house. "Nice try Aragorn....He does not like you in that way...." Haldir said as he laughed. "You'll see Haldir....He will love me more then he loves you....." Aragorn smiled evilly. "Rubbish...." Haldir blurted out.  
  
Galadriel was sitting onher throne. "Haldir, I want to see you." She said. "What is it my queen?" Haldir asked. "You are in heated rivalry with Aragorn, do not let Legolas know this. If he thinks that you and Aragorn are fighting over him like a pack of wild orcs then you are in for some major heartache." Galadriel said sternly. "Don't worr my Queen." Haldir said as he walked out and headed towars the bath house. He stopped right infront of the door, then he heard voices. "Do he not know of our time together? We were the best, Man and Elf as one. We were best of Mellons(friends). I had wanted feelings for you, but now I see I cannot get you, you are taking by the rude Haldir." Aragorn said. "I did not tell him yet, yes we were best Mellons. I had feelings for you too." Legolas admitted. "Why don't we go to a room ad share our emotions?" Aragorn said. Legolas nodded his head, he put his head down in shame. "No, I sweared my heart and body to Haldir, I cannot break that. It would hurt him, it would aslo hurt me." Legolas cred as he pushed Aragorn away. "Come with me right now! Don't make me use strength." Aragorn insisted. "Are you threating me?" Legolas asked scared. "No, I just want your ass out of that water and into my bed...." Aragorn smirked. "No! I'm staying right here!!!" Legolas shouted as he griped the side. Aragorn walked in to the water. He pulled Legolas off and put him over his shoulder, Aragorn stroked his ass, which was right beside his face. Haldir stormed in and snatched Legolas, he pushed Aragorn back into the water. Aragorn got out and tackled Haldir. Legolas grabbed a blanket and hurried outside, he seen Aragorn on top of Haldir, punching him. "Aragorn!!!!! Stop it!!!!!" Legolas cried. Legolas ran over and pushed Aragorn off, Aragorn went flying to the side. "Legolas?!" Aragorn said as he spit blood. "What the hell are you doing?! Beating the 'only' man I love. If you want me.....You will beat Haldir in a fair manner." Legolas said as he saw the shocked expression on Haldir's face. "The manner is an Archery test." Legolas said. "Fine with me! I'll kick his ass!!!!!" Aragorn shouted. "You won't stand a chance!!!!" Haldir shouted.  
  
End of chapter 2..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Boromir didn't die in my story, he's still alive! =^.^=  
  
The day of the contest....  
  
Legolas sits at on the ground. "Go ahead Aragorn, shoot." Aragorn shot dead center in the middle. Haldir shot quickly and split Aragorn's arrow into half. "Well?" Haldir said. "Ummmmm.....A tree climbing contest?" Aragorn let off his heavy stuff so did Haldir. "I have put a cloth at the top, whoever gets it and gives it back to me will have me." Aragorn and Haldir dart up the tree, Aragorn gets a hold of it. Haldir yanks it and Aragorn yanks it two. It breaks in two. They both fall back, out of the tree. Haldir lands on his feet, Legolas catches Aragorn. "You fool..." Legolas said to Aragorn. "Well?" Both of them gave him the cloth. Legolas fell to his knees. "I don't know what else to do......." Haldir sat beside him and hugged him. So did Aragorn. "If only you guys got along...." Legolas breathed out. "Haldir, this is all your fault! If you wouldn't have been with Legolas for those two months, I was coming back to pick him up! Would you steal my grave that fast!?" Aragorn hissed. "Oh shut your mouth Man. I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain.""Oh yeah, well i'm sick and tired of you calling me 'Man' I have a name!!!!" Aragorn screamed. "What? A annoying Man that whines what he cannot have?" Haldir shot at Aragorn. "I'm going to-" "Shut!!!!!!! Up!!!!!!!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs, which was very loud. If they were out in the forest he would have killed some people and animals. Haldir stepped back in shock. Aragorn held his ears and looked at Legolas. "That is the last time i'm going to do that!!!!!!" Legolas shouted. "You creatures are all the same!!! Fighting over me to see you have the bigger piece of meat!!!!!! I'm not no meat to fight over!!!!!!!" Legolas yelled and ran away in tears. Haldir looked at Aragorn and walked the opposite direction. Aragorn walked the direction Legolas ran away in....  
  
Legolas curled up on a tree, he cried all night long. when he decided to stay here until someone found him. He heard a loud scream then a yell. Legolas jumped to the other tree and saw a Elf being tortured.... He felt the tree shake, he fell down on his stomach. He flipped up to see a lot of Men around him. "Shit...." "Grab him!!!!" Legolas flipped back and ran up a tree, the men were starting to chop down the tree. "I'll advise you, you really shouldn't do that.... The Ents won't like it....." The ignored Legolas and the tree fell down. Then he felt a arrow in his side, he screamed and fell to the ground. Holding his side, blood seeping out. "You asshole!!! You weren't suppose to hit him!!!!!!" The boss said. The rugged boss picked the wounded Elf up and tossed him into a tent, Legolas yelped in pain, he held his side. "Please lay on the bed, dear Elf....." Legolas looked at a figure, he couldn't see what it was. He passed out, then fell to the ground.  
  
"This is all your fault!!!!" Haldir screamed at Aragorn. "Why is this my fault?" Aragorn asked him. "Cause if you never came into the picture he would have never run away!!!!" Haldir yelled. "Tis' true Aragorn." Gandalf added. "Gandalf?" Aragorn said. "Mithanir?" Haldir asked. "Legolas is in grave danger. We must get to him.." Gandalf said. "We?" Haldir remarked. "I." Haldir said. "No Let's see. Aragorn, you go find him. Haldir before you protest go tell your men to help out. Go now Aragorn." Gandalf sent Aragorn running.  
  
"Ow." Legolas said as he woke up. "You're awake.." A voice said. "Elladan?" Legolas asked. "Shhh. My name is Sheik, I am a man." "How did they get you Elladan?" Legolas said as he laid down and groaned at the pain at his side. "Ow." Legolas winced at the touch of Elladan's arms, it somehow relieved him. "Are you okay now?" The brown haired Elf asked. "Thanks, I owe you one." Legolas groans. "Don't worry, just rest" The other Elf said. "Sheik!!!! What are you doing????!!!" A voice from outside said. "Just checking on him to see if he is good fucking material!!" Elladan said. "Fucking material? Oh my" Legolas said as he pushed Elladan away. "Listen, go out the back. I'll say that you're all right" He said before darting out of the tent. Legolas crawled out of the tent only with his leggings on. He held onto trees and bushes, he stopped every 20 minutes. "Ow. Fuck. Where am I going?" Legolas asked himself. He continued to follow the river, he felt dizzy. He fell down by a tree, he was hungry, tired and was aching in pain. He fell asleep.  
  
Legolas heard a twig snapping he did this on instinct. He flipped up on the tree, his side hurt so he couldn't keep balance, he fell off. But not on the ground. In nice, strong arms, he looked up to see Boromir. "Jeez what happened Legolas?" He asked. "I..um..I.." Legolas stuttered. "Let's go back to my camp, I'm with a hunting party."   
  
Aragorn walked along the river, he could sense there was trouble here. Then he saw a little blood smeared on the tree over there. He went over, then he heard voices. He jumped out from the bushes and drew his sword. "Aragorn? Why are you out here?" Boromir asked. "Boromir! How are you doing?" Aragorn added. "Good, got a slash on my arm but that's all." "I'm looking for a certain Elf who got kidnapped. You see him yet??" Aragorn said sadly. "Yes, he's in my tent and in bad shape. It looked like he was shot with an arrow." Boromir said. Aragorn ran in the tent and seen Legolas sleeping. "He's all right?" "Yes, but he needs Elven medicine. Let's hurry to Rivendell!!!"  
  
End of Chapter............ 


End file.
